War for NV
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Mike the Courier has faced, tribes, bandits, the legion, Mutants and everything the wastes threw at him. Now with an arrival of a strange illness and a legendary group his toughest battle is about to begin. CourierxOC takes place after all dlc and endgame. first fallout fic please review.
1. Chapter 1

_War war never changes._

_During the great resource wars a belief was born. The belief was that if the war continued the world would surly face atomic annihilation. These people where know as survivalists. They had many names, faces and flags, but one thing remained the same their belief. In that moment they became united. A shunned people in the old world but a legend in the wastes. _

_A large family born of the old world they are known as UGR the United Global Republic._

(30 miles south from New Vegas.)

Two men wearing similar tan uniforms and red beret walked through a destroyed village. Buildings levelled, people dead and weapons scattered. The two men looked at the devastation with horror but kept calm. They knew what it meant. Then the taller one took hold of his radio on the left side of his chest.

"Command it's recon team beta of snake squad, the Intel was right they're moving up." he said in a strange accent. "Yeah, yes sir." he then turned off his radio.

"So heading back?" his partner asked.

"Yeah mate. Looks like their heading for NV."

"Intel says that after the battle of Hoover damn the NCR currently controls the city. All thanks to a person there calling 'The Courier'."

"What about the legion?"

"Gone. They left New Vegas to rally for another attack later on."

"Well lets get back."

And with that the men left.

OOOOO

Mike Renma stood on Hoover damn looking outward at the Mojave wasteland. He wore his reinforced leather armour. It stayed with him since he left Goodsprings and never left him. He also wore a brown sheriff hat and biker goggles around his neck. At that moment the Sun rose in the distance lighting up the wasteland. Mike smiled and walked off. The sunrise was all he wanted to see.

As he walked the NCR troopers gathered the remaining dead. The troopers laid NCR flags over the body's to show their bravery in the recent battle. Mike sighed as he walked off. He regretted the loss of life but such things where common in the wastes. He walked to new Vegas. Back home. But as he walked he couldn't shake the felling that something was going to happen.

OOOOO

A man in an officer uniform looking out of a window at a city currently under construction. Unlike most of the other factions in the wastes they where one of the few with the capability of creation without a G.E.C.K. At that moment two soldiers entered. Both wore the same tan coloured uniform but one of them wore a black beret the other wore a tan baseball cap with an old world flag on it.

The officer turned to face them. His uniform was like the enclave officers uniform except that it was black and had an old word flag on the left. He also had medals on the right.

"Sir Intel was right. They're moving up to New Vegas." the man in the beret said.

The officer nodded before sitting down.

"What can we do to prevent this?" he asked.

"We could evacuate the city and set up a defensive line ready for them." the capped man said.

The officer nodded again.

"But that could take a long time."

"Sir with respect we don't have much choice."

"Inform the Area Commander Nevada that he is in charge of the operation. Tell him to use any means necessary to keep Vegas running."

The two soldiers saluted and left. The officer then turned to look out the window again. At that moment three Vertibirds flew overhead. The officer smiled. He then reached into his uniform and took out a dog tag. His smile faded. It was not his but his wife who died in the line of duty a few years ago. He missed her but never dwelled on it.

He looked out of the window again knowing that the upcoming battle was about to begin.

OOOOO

Mike walked through Freeside to the strip. Since he killed Mr house he owned the Lucky 37 casino. And thanks to his adventures he hired some people to work in it. It was one of the best casino's on the strip. He walked inside his casino were people where playing and walked into the lift.

The lift took him to the presidential suite were he lived. The lift stopped and a small black haired girl jumped on him and caused him to fall back into the lift.

"Welcome back daddy." she said hugging him.

"Good to be back sweetheart." he said ruffling her hair.

He then got up while the girl wrapped her arms round his neck holding on to him. As he walked into the suite a tanned woman wearing a blue loincloth and a sports bra-style top with necklaces and two bands on one left ankle and right upper arm approached.

"Hello Saya." he said.

"Welcome back dear." she said holding his waist and kissing him.

Both of them where from Zion. After Daniel and the others evacuated the park Mike wondered around before finding a mother and her child crying at the sorrows village. They where left behind. Ever since then he took them back to New Vegas and got them settled in the Lucky 37.

But when he first met Saya had a different name that Mike couldn't speak. He also tried to find a way to get her to her tribe but never could. The tunnel was the only way. He then offered for them to come with him which Saya refused at first but accepted after realising there was too much danger in Zion to live alone with a child.

After they gathered their belongings they then walked to new Vegas. Upon looking at the city Saya was speechless. Both Saya and Dela when they entered the strip and the Lucky 37 slowly settled into their new life. It was difficult at first but thanks to Mike's connection the Follow of the apocalypse helped them settle in.

But that wouldn't keep them fed so with his earnings Mike hired some people in Freeside who had experience in the casinos and reopened the Lucky 37. With that done people came to the casino and the money rolled in. But Mike kept little of the earnings for himself. The rest of it when to the employees, food and water, casino expenses and charity for the Followers.

As time passed both Saya and Dela became used to their new life. Dela even began to play with other kids her age and Saya managed the casino when Mike was away. But when he was at the casino Mike and Saya spent a lot of time together. As they spent more and more time together they fell for each other. Before the 2nd battle of hover dam Saya and Mike got married to Dela's joy.

After the battle they lived there but instead of adventuring Mike spent time with NCR helping them train troops. He was a hero to them as well as being rich. But despite those things Mike always felt guilty about taking Saya and Dela way from their home in Zion. However to make them feel at home he encouraged them to do their tribal rituals and joined in himself. It made him feel less guilty but did not ease it.

After a moment of kissing Saya broke it and looked at her husband with her loving eyes.

"Had fun?" she asked.

"Those rookies had no idea how to fire a gun." he said smiling before turning to his step daughter. "Time for you to go to school."

"Oh do I have to?" she moaned.

"Yes. See you later Saya." he said before leaving.

After watching her husband go Saya walked into her room and sat down. She looked down at her belly and gently stroked it. She was pregnant but wondered on how to tell Mike. But little did any of them know of another battle. A battle that will decide the fate of New Vegas for once and for all.

Mike walked to the old Mormon fort. After the battle NCR created a place for education to get kids of the streets. The followers eagerly volunteered for teaching positions. As he approached the old for an old friend come out.

"Arcade." Mike yelled grabbing the doctors attention.

"Mike." Arcade said coming over and shaking the man's hand. "Good to see your still alive."

"Same with you."

"Hello Mr Arcade." Mike's step daughter said.

"Hello Dela. I hope your not giving you dad too much trouble."

"Oh she's been keeping me on my toes." Mike laughed with Arcade.

OOOOO

The Vertibirds started to load up on weapons, food and water. The old world air force base was full of soldiers getting prepared. While each one wore a similar tan uniform they had different item's on them. Each of them had different pieces of armour that no one found strange. All of them where from different nation's but while some of them still held grudges against certain nations non of them acted on it. Those days where far behind them.

As they loaded the last of the gear onto the vertibirds they split into groups and stood at attention. Then several officers then came up.

"Ok lads listen up. We have solid lintel that The Plague is on the way to New Vegas." the officer said with the other officers speaking the same thing but in a different language.

"Our objective is to make sure that New Vegas does not fall. At all cost we have to stop them. Now load up."

With that the soldiers grabbed their weapons that ranged from Chinese assault rifle like weapons to long range sniper rifles. As well as their equipment and bordered the Vertibirds. Once all of the soldiers where on board the Vertibirds took off with no trouble. The engineers stationed at the base watched as the soldiers flew south, towards the next battle.

OOOOO days later

Mike watched over the making of the new New Vegas NCR barracks. His barracks, he should have felt honoured but that feeling of an upcoming battle still haunted him. The recent reports of a strange sickness plaguing the south spread to his ears. The Followers had no idea what to do about it. As soon as someone contracts it they come out in broken skin, falling out hair and an animistic mind.

There where legends of such a plague in the south but there where no confirmed evidence of it. But the main worry was that there was no cure. The infection just changed rapidly like the cold. Now he thought about it he remembered reading something of experimental biological weapons in the south when he was in the Divide. Now he thought about it he wrote it down in a book. He headed back to the Lucky 37 but then the unmistakeable sound of Vertibirds sounded. He looked south seeing not just one, but hundred's of Vertibirds.

Boone who was training a new set of snipers came up to Mike and looked in the direction the Courier was looking.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Boone get a look of the marking." Mike said.

The sniper nodded took out his rifle and looked through the scope. On the side of the hull was painted the old world flag with the words 'UGR Nevada sect' underneath it.

"Mike it says UGR."

Mike looked at the sniper with wide eyes. "UGR? Are your sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then pray that they are not here for NCR. Aside from the BOS and Institute they are the most powerful wastes group out there. They keep to the north but beyond that all everyone knows is that they have a massive amount of old world tech."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike sat next to Joshua as they checked their weapons. The sun slowly started to set as Joshua asked Mike an interesting question.

"Have you heard of a group called UGR?" he asked.

"Once or twice but never the whole thing." Mike replied.

"Before the bombs fell a belief was born. That belief was not a religion but an understanding of the future that few believed. Because it was thought that this once great nation would never fall they where shunned by everyone. But not their own. They had many names and faces, flags and colours but one thing remained the same."

"Their belief."

"Yes. Somehow they found each other and became a world wide group despite other things. This was called the 'Event' from that moment on they grew. Families, soldiers, workers, politicians and others believed that this world will end in atomic fire. When it did only rumours came about them. Some say they live in the north where they can rebuild in peace but come out when something happens that will interest them. A pre-war group called..."

"The United Global Republic." they both said.

"An echo of the old world." Mike finished. "An echo that some will hear once again."

As they finished checking their weapons the sun disappeared. Mike gave thought to the story, UGR was nothing more than a legend of a group who had pre-war treasures and technology that rivalled NCR and BOS. But if it was true then why haven't they shown themselves.

OOOOO

Soldiers wearing tan uniforms with armour on the chest, shins and shoulders repelling down from the Vertibirds. As soon as they landed they brought weapons up and started yelling at civilians and soldiers. Regardless if they where doing what they told the soldiers grabbed each and everyone and pined then down weapons trained on them. Mike watched as he moved with Boone into the strip. Both of them had stealth boys on so they couldn't be seen.

As they approached the Lucky 38 Mike watched as Dela and Saya where dragged from the casino. Anger raged within him as he charged at the nearest soldier and tackled him to the floor. His stealth boy wore off. Before he could do anything else the click of a weapon sounded and he froze. Two soldiers picked him up and threw him with others they had gathered in the centre of the street. Boone was thrown with him but the sniper kept quiet guessing that this was some kind of interrogation.

Saya held Mike's hand as Dela held her step dad tightly. Mike got a good look at the uniforms. The colour, clothing and rebreathers where the same but the head ware, armour and flags on their arms where completely different. No mistaking it, this was defiantly UGR. The weapons they held resembled Chinese assault rifles but they where a lot smaller and held a number of attachments on. Their training obviously could outshine NCR and BOS. Just then one of the soldiers in a black beret looked on them as she held a sheet of paper. Her eyes looked at each of the faces before her eyes fell onto Mike.

"You up." she commanded pointing at Mike.

Mike stood but poised ready for a fight if need be.

"Come with us."

Mike just slowly nodded and followed the woman to the embassy.

OOOOO

Arcade just watched as towering 9ft men in power armour he'd never seen before. It was obviously pre-war, but which country? One armour suit that one of them wore looked like some kind of samurai armour. The face and scale-like armour, others wore proper knight like armour. The flags that they wore on their breastplates and arms meant nothing to him. All the followers where thrown in the centre of the fort. Patients however stayed in the tents with soldiers in white uniforms moving in to take care of them.

Just then gunfire sounded. The followers looked to the tent where people infected with the new virus where being held.

"Wait what are you doing?" Arcade yelled.

"This is vhy ve are here. The nev virus you found, you cannot stop it. Burn it." the leader said.

Two soldier's with flame throwers ignited the tent. The tent burned and the followers just watched helpless to do anything. Arcade was then grabbed by the arm and forced out by the power armoured soldiers. As they dragged him off he noticed The King being unconsciously dragged. The leader of The Kings must have put up a fight in order for this to happen. The rest of the Kings sat in the centre of Freeside weapons stripped from them.

The residents where not too far from the Kings and few where putting up a fight against armoured soldiers. But they where no match. But then they entered the strip. Where were they taking him?

OOOOO

The Brotherhood set up barricades as power armoured soldiers moved into the bunker fast. Power armour maybe tough but it was heavy and slow. These new soldiers moved faster than any known power armour allowed. The new soldiers also set up a barricade on their end and fired training rounds at the Brotherhood. The new soldiers where trying to take them alive. Among the new soldiers ranks stood a stealth suit soldier with a red flag on his arm.

"Ok ready Battle-Sargent." the woman said.

"Remember take alive specialist." the Sargent replied.

The woman just nodded as her stealth capabilities activated. When the firing stopped she ran over to the other side. Her training made her silent even when running. She saw a gap in the Brotherhood's defences. Carefully she used her flexibility and slid through the gap like a snake. Her hands then helped her onto the wall to avoid being detected. She moved along the wall staying close to it as much as possible. The fighting could still be heard as she moved through the bunker to the Elders chamber.

Her movement was swift and sure as she moved to her target. Another set of knights passed her as she entered the chamber. Seeing her target she ran at the Elder grabbed his arm and twisted it so it was almost bent the wrong way behind him. And pressed a pistol to his head. Her stealth disengaged and the brothers inside the chamber aimed their weapons at her.

"Stand down or he's dead." she yelled.

"Do it." the Elder McNamara yelled.

The BOS dropped their weapons.

"Now go tell your friends to stand down."

Within ten minuets the bunker had finally fallen to UGR. Two powered armoured soldiers took the elder away as the rest set up shop in the bunker with the Brotherhood in the barracks.

OOOOO

Despite what the Legate had said a few agents watched as this new group take over Vegas in a matter of minutes but not kill anyone. This fascinated them in the fact that a legendary group like this would be weak. A few Legion scouts got the message from the agents and made their way back over Hover dam. As they did however they took care not to be spotted by the UGR snipers on the dam as they moved. Despite their tech and training the Legion scouts managed to make it to the end and onto Legion territory.

The snipers didn't even notice. Despite their aversion to technology the Legion used radios to communicate messages. The scouts made it to a small encampment for communicating news to the rest of the Legion. The leader of the scouts operated on the radio.

"Dam calling the Legate Lanius." He said.

"Speak…" the radio called.

"NCR has fallen without a man killed."

"How is that possible?" the Legate asked with interest.

"UGR has come."

Silence then filled the radio as the Legate thought for a few moments.

"Finally a challenge worthy of the Legion. I'll gather the best amongst us and march west to face the UGR. We will show them the power of the Legion, then after we have made slaves out of the legends I will ascend to ruler of the legion." The Legate said with pride.

"Of course Legate."

OOOOO

Saya and the others who were in the Lucky 38 where shoved back into the casino with UGR guards at the entrances and exits. Say picked a few trips from Mike as she looked around for escape. These guys where extremely thorough in keeping them in. She never felt so cornered before but now he was.

Dela held onto her mother closely looking around herself. She was scared. These men and women reminded her of tiles of the Legion. She didn't want to be one of them, as her eyes moved from one soldier to the other she then noticed a red circle with a whit background behind it. She recognised it in a book once.

"Japan…" she said aloud.

The group looked at her eyes wide as did UGR soldiers. Nothing happened for a few moments as Saya held her close. As the solder that had the flag on his arm came over. The room fell silent he got down to eye level of Dela. His reabreather still on she couldn't see his face bur could tell that he meant no harm.

He reached into his pocket and bulled out a silver bar of something and offered it to Dela who moved to her mother a bit more. The soldier then removed his reaberether to show his tanned skin. He offered it again but Dela still wouldn't take it. He opened it to show a brown substance it the silver he broke a bit of it off and ate it. Once again he offered it to her. This time she took it and bit into it. It tasted good and she ate all of it as the man when back to his post. Saya smiled as her daughter now had brown lips from the substance. Just then she became dizzy and collapsed.

"Mommy!" Dela practically yelled.

Two soldiers ran up to her weapons on their backs. They looked over Saya carefully but found no visible wounds they looked at each other before one of them got their radio on.

"Med station we have a collapsed person here." The soldier called.

"Medic on the way." The radio said.

Dela held onto her mother as Boone came up and placed hit hand on her solder looking at Saya as well. A few moments later the doors burst open and a white uniformed UGR member walked in with a case in hand. The medic moved up to Saya and looked over her carefully. She then moved her hands across the tribal's body.

"Mommy." Dela just said.

The medic then took out a device and moved it across the woman's body slowly and stopped over her belly. The UGR leader came up.

"Infected?" he asked.

"No just fainted, lack of blood. But I cannot do much." The medic said.

"Why?"

"She's pregnant." The medic answered.

"Pregnant?" Dela asked.

The medic turned to the child and gave a smile.

"You are going to have a brother or sister in a few months." The medic said before turning to the leader. "I need to take her to the Med station to do a full examination."

"Take the child with you." The leader said.

"This child isn't going anywhere without me." Boone then spoke up.

"Why's that?"

"I'm her father's friend."

The leader just nodded. The two soldiers picked up Saya and took her out with the medic, Boone and Dela following behind. Dela held Boone's hand tightly as they walked through the strip watching the UGR prepare for a war.

'No not war.' Boone thought. 'Invasion. But against what?'


End file.
